The University of Washington has a tradition of strong, interrelated programs in clinical research at the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, Pharmacy and Public Health and Community Medicine. The goal of this Clinical Research Curriculum Award (CRCA) K-30 training program is to enhance the fellowship programs offered to physicians and other health care professionals who wish to become independent clinical researchers. These individuals will be selected from a pool of almost 530 postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty with K-awards. The proposed program has two parallel tracks: 1) Integrated Program for Clinicians Scientists (IPCS), and 2) Degree Program in Clinical Research (DPCR). Our K-30 will receive guidance from an Oversight Committee and an Executive Committee (including the PI, Program Director). Each track will have a Steering Committee of core faculty that implement the respective training and educational aims. In the IPCS any fellow or junior faculty at five schools at the Health Sciences Center (HSC) who chooses to participate will have available two newly developed courses (each 3 weeks in length) based in the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), available two newly developed courses (each 3 weeks in length) based in the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), one on basic protocol design and the second on clinical trials. Existing lecture and seminar series at HSC will be highlighted and access to current offerings facilitated for all fellows at the HSC using web site communication. The Degree Program in Clinical Research (DPCR) is a degree program academically located within the School of Public Health and Community Medicine (SPH & CM). Five fellows will be enrolled each year starting in year 2 for two years of intense academic curriculum. Each DPRC fellow must complete a research project with guidance by a mentor. We believe the essential ingredients of a successful fellowship program at the University of Washington in both tracks are: recruitment of outstanding applicants from a large applicant pool, commitment and involvement of experienced core faculty from the five health professional schools, experience during the fellowship with a mentor/sponsor who provides practical and relevant research experience and also serves as a role model for the trainee. The latter is particularly important in fields where active, independently supported researchers are not the rule among clinical faculty, assistance with submission of their first research grant and/or research paper(s) and placement in appropriate positions beyond the trainee program. participation of selected fellows in a rigorous two-year training program designed to provide both in-depth methodologic skill for research and an introduction to issues specific to academic medicine and several non-clinical disciplines important to interdisciplinary clinical research.